


Short; Not So Sweet

by LittleWriterWitch



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M, Sexual Content, Vulnerable Nigel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWriterWitch/pseuds/LittleWriterWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Have you ever been in love? Horrible, isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest, and it opens up your heart, and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up.</i>
  <br/>
  <b>Neil Gaiman</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nigel/Will — Fucking Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannigrammatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/gifts).



> This is a collection of drabbles written in under 15 minutes each. I plan to take a bit of time and write one each day for a month. (Partly to try to keep away writer's block and also because I need to work on writing anyway.)
> 
> You can all be the lovely [Nyxxis](http://hannigrammatic.tumblr.com) for this series. They are my muse. ♥
> 
> The update for Something Wicked, Something Wonderful will be posted on Sunday.
> 
> *hugs for you all*
> 
> (This work is unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.)

He knows the boy will one day be the death of him. He knows it like he knows that he breathes air, like he knows that he's got ten fingers and a scar on his side.

One day, he'll look, and he won't see the enemy. He'll see his boy just like this, soft and sweet with wide eyes and rosy lips. And he'll hesitate, for a moment. He'll hold fire.

And he knows Will won't. 

That should not make him as hard as it does now. It should not make his blood rush and his chest tighten. It should not give him butterflies like some sort of fucking schoolgirl. But it does.

Nigel knows he is completely and ceremoniously fucked.


	2. Hannibal/Will — Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time: ~5 minutes

His mouth tasted of copper, rich and red like Hannibal's embrace. Warmth dripped down the his torso, vibrant.

Breathing was becoming a difficult task, his lungs screaming for air while his flesh wallowed in the agony of his wounds.

"This is all I ever wanted for you, Will... For both of us."

Hannibal's arms were a cage around him, smooth iron under red-stained skin.

Will knew then it was a prison he never wanted to be free of.

"It's beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for a drabble, or if you just want a fellow person to scream over fandoms with, stop by my [tumblr](http://little-writer-witch.tumblr.com) and say hello!


End file.
